The Amazing Year
by Trocle
Summary: This is my friend and my version of the LJ story! Please Read&Review! Thanks!
1. The Start of Something New

**This Fanfic is made by my awesome best friend and I! She does the ideas, I do the typing, and putting together. This is our version of the whole Lily&James thing, based on some real people we know. We hope you like it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow I can't believe its our last year at Hogwarts!" Lily exclaimed to her best friend Ceran Carr in a compartment on their way to Hogwarts.

"I know!" Ceran replied.

Lily Evans had long deep red hair, with sparkling emerald eyes. She was a medium sized height and stole the heart of many boys. She had the temper to match her hair, but she was generally nice to everyone, and excelled in most of her subjects. She was a muggle born, and the Head Girl.

Ceran Carr had medium lengthed black hair, and dark brown eyes. Her hair always had a different color of highlights almost every week. She was good at dancing and loved it. Her dancing gave her, her tall and slender build. However, she was tougher than she appeared to be. She was the outgoing one in the group.

Their other best friends were Melissa Ollama and Crystal Valise.

Melissa Ollama had long brown hair, and innocent brown eyes. She had many friends and almost no rivals, because she was considered to have the best personality in all of their year. She hated almost no one. She was a prefect.

Crystal Valise had long strawberry blonde hair and dazzling amethyst eyes. She had some veela blood in her so she attracted many boys as well. She was shy at first, but Ceran had opened her up.

The four had been best friends since the very first day they started at Hogwarts.

"Hello Ladies!" called a voice from the door of the girl's compartment.

The girls all turned their heads to figure out who just said that.

Once they saw who it was, or rather who they were, the girls groaned.

It was the infamous group, the Marauders. The Marauders included James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

James Potter had messy dark brown hair that he often played with, only to make it even messier. He wore glasses, but recently discovered the muggle contacts. He was Quidditch captain and was naturally very good at it. He had a strong build and stole hearts of every girl except for Lily, Ceran, Melissa, and Crystal. However, he had secretly liked Lily since the first time he saw her, but could only let it out by teasing her. He was Head Boy.

Sirius Black had jet black hair which was also very messy. He was also on the Quidditch team as beater. He also stole the hearts of many girls. He was very rebellious and never bothered in following the rules.

Remus Lupin was the quiet one in the group, and was usually the one who calmed things down in the group. He was also the studious and more hardworking one. He had blonde hair and was prefect. He was the only one in the group that the girls tolerated.

Peter Pettigrew had light brown hair that was extremely dull. He had a very mousy and small appearance and always tagged along behind James and Sirius. No one really knew why he was in the group except for the Marauders.

The girls hated the Marauders because they always teased them, making their lives miserable.

"What do you want?" Ceran spoke up, in a threatening voice.

"Why nothing! We just wanted to say hello to our favorite gals!" Sirius replied, winking.

Ceran rolled her eyes. "Well then, hello, can you go now?" She said while pushing them outside and slamming the door shut.

"Ugh, sorry girls" She told them.

Lily smiled and said, "Thanks, I can't stand Potter! Such a bullying git!"

The other girls laughed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey! I am not a bullying git!" James said, finally speaking.

"Sure." Lily said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"What do you want NOW?" Ceran asked.

"I just needed to tell Lily that we have a Prefect meeting right now." James said.

"Why? You aren't even a prefect, Remus is." Lily said.

"I'm the new Head boy!" James exclaimed proudly. Lily's eyes were wide open.

"Uh Lily, you ok?" Melissa asked, waving her hand in front of Lily's face.

Lily finally snapped out of it and said, "Who in their right mind would make _you_ Head Boy?"

"Apparently Dumbledore" James replied, looking a bit hurt.

"Ugh whatever, Let's go Mel." She said to Melissa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the meeting was finally over, the girls went back to their compartment to see the other two asleep.

They sat down, and quickly fell off into a doze as well.

After about an hour, Crystal awoke first.

"Guys! Wakeup! We are almost at Hogwarts! Better get changed!" Crystal suddenly said.

The other three woke up, and quickly got their robes out.

When they were finished changing, they watched the amazing castle that still made them go breathless.

"This is the last time we will see it from this view." Ceran reminded them. The girls sighed.

"Well! Off to the feast!" Lily exclaimed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore, in his usual wise tone. "Welcome First Years, and Welcome back everyone else. I would like to congratulate Lily Evans and James Potter for being Head Girl and Boy! Now, I have my formal speech, but that shall wait until after the feast. With that out of the way, Let the Feast Begin!" He said as he clapped his hands in the air.

Piles of luscious food appeared before their eyes, and the chatter began as it was in the beginning.

"Hey, I heard that Head Boy and Girl get their own rooms! Why don't you guys come over to explore it with me?" Lily asked her best friends.

"Yeah!" Crystal exclaimed excitedly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The feast finally ended and Lily and the Girls went to her special room. Dumbledore had told her that there would be a portrait of the magnificent Hogwarts castle with and owl perched on a tree branch. The password was 'Hobgoblins'.

Once they entered, they were breathless. It looked like the Gryffindor common room, except much prettier. There was a fireplace, couches, desks, bookshelves, and much more. On the right, there was a door that marked JP. On the left there was a door marked LE.

The girls made their way to Lily's door on the left. When they opened the door, they screamed and gasped.

The bed was queen sized, and was a silky green, and the walls were a pale green. She had an extremely large closet, a desk with a mirror just for her beauty supplies. There was another desk for studying and homework. Her entire room could fit many people, because it was so large.

She had her own bathroom with a hot tub, shower, toilet, and a fancy sink. Even her bathroom was large.

"Lily, you are _so_ lucky!" Crystal exclaimed.

"yeah!" Melissa agreed.

Lily grinned and her eyes flashed as if she just got an idea. "Hey! Can you guys sleepover tonight?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea Lils!" Ceran exclaimed.

"Thanks CC!" Lily replied.

The girls got ready to sleep and ended up talking until 2:00 in the morning, when Lily forced them to sleep, in order to be ready in the morning.

The girls quickly dozed off, feeling safe in the walls of Hogwarts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what do you think so far? Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. Classes Begin

**To the anonymous reviewer: **

**In case you haven't noticed, only Lily and Crystal are good looking, we never said that Ceran and Melissa are. Their beauty has to do with something else that you don't even know about yet. If you didn't notice last chapter in the beginning, we mentioned that the characters in this story were based on real people. Also, you have no right whatsoever to go accusing random people of being shallow when you don't even know them. Besides, you only read one little section, you shouldn't go around judging people automatically. Next time, at least wait for other chapters. Also, this is a story which means its fictional which means that how they look is completely up to the authors. If you want to keep reading then go ahead, but stop giving harsh criticism. If you really were angry about it, you would tell us in helpful criticism instead of insulting. We really don't care if you continue reading or not, you aren't helping us at all. **

**Thanks to **silverrstar** for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Recap!**

_Lily grinned and her eyes flashed as if she just got an idea. "Hey! Can you guys sleepover tonight?"_

"_Yeah! That's a great idea Lils!" Ceran exclaimed._

"_Thanks CC!" Lily replied._

_The girls got ready to sleep and ended up talking until 2:00 in the morning, when Lily forced them to sleep, in order to be ready in the morning. _

_The girls quickly dozed off, feeling safe in the walls of Hogwarts._

**Lily and the girls just explored her Head room, and slept over! This chapter will have more explanations, just to get you introduced to the story, so sorry, but things will get more interesting with drama and all that later, anyways, Back to the story then!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa was having a wonderful dream until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily screamed.

The rest of the girls woke up.

"Geez Lils, what is it?" Ceran asked, she was not a morning person, so she was often cranky when woken up.

"We are almost late to breakfast, which means that we are almost late to the first day of classes!" She yelled, running around to get ready for the first real day of school.

The rest of the girls laughed but quickly came to their senses and began running around to get things ready as well.

Finally, after about 20 minutes, the girls were all ready and went down to breakfast.

"Morning girls!" James said, grinning.

"Stuff it Potter." Lily muttered, in a semi-bad mood.

Sirius laughed at James.

The girls plopped down away from the Marauders and ate their breakfast.

"What classes do we have today?" Ceran asked between her bites.

"Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts" replied Lily.

"Alright!" Melissa said, those two were her favorite subjects.

When the girls finished their breakfast they went to the Transfiguration classroom for good seats. Unfortunately for them, the Marauders came in after them and sat right behind them.

Transfiguration was with the Ravenclaws, so nothing too interesting happened though out the class.

"Ugh, thank goodness for free periods." James said, walking out of the classroom with his fellow Marauders.

"Ugh, I hate Potter." Lily said, her mood remaining the same as that morning.

"Suuure!" Ceran teased.

That comment resulted in a slap on the arm from Lily.

"I'm only kidding!" Ceran said, rubbing her arm.

After their free period, they went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, their last class. It was with the Hufflepuffs, and unfortunately for the girls, the Marauders were in it too.

The DADA class was much like the Transfiguration class, with not much interesting occurring.

After their last class, they had lunch, and the rest of the day to begin their large piles of homework waiting for them.

The girls walked back from DADA to go to the Great Hall. Unfortunately, they ran into another group that they hated even more than the Marauders.

They were the most annoying group in all of Hogwarts, and they were in Slytherin. Their leader was Bethany Stone. Valeria Lock, Hallie Callos, and Lindsay Jorg, followed her everywhere and copied her every move.

Bethany Stone was known for taking advantage of people, and using them, and backstabbing her friends. She was a great pretender, and few people fell for her trap.

Unfortunately, Lily was one of them that fell for her trap, because Lily saw the best in everyone, and didn't believe in rivalry. The other girls however, glared at the group. Though Melissa hated rarely anyone, even she hated Bethany Stone.

"Oh my gosh! Lily! Is that you?" Bethany asked in her high pitched voice.

"Hi Bethany." Lily replied.

"We totally need to take pictures sometime and hook up yeah?" Bethany asked.

"Uh, sure?" Lily said.

The annoying group walked away.

There was one other group that Ceran especially hated, not including the annoying girls.

They were the sluttiest, most ditsy, and meanest girls in Hogwarts. Their names were Julia Jones, Julie-Ann Koles, and Monique Hallers, and they were in Gryffindor. Julia Jones was worst, Julie-Ann Koles second worst, and Monique Hallers was nice when she was alone, but with her friends, she was just as bad.

Ceran hated girls that were always showing off too much of their body, putting on a ton of makeup, and flirted every five seconds.

This group fit in all of those categories, so she resulted in calling them 'The Slutzillas', as an insult to them. The other girls didn't mind them as much.

"Ugh! I can't stand Bethany! Every time I see her I just want to punch her in the face!" Ceran said. This caused the other girls to laugh. "How do you put up with her Lils?" She asked. "Didn't you used to not like her?"

"Well, I think she deserves a second chance, and I don't like being mean to people, it is my weakness or something." Lily said.

"Pffft! How about Potter?" Crystal asked.

"Potter is a special case." Lily muttered. The girls laughed again.

"Well, give her all the chances you want, but I am telling you, she is bad news!" Melissa said. She had known Bethany longest, because she went to her grade school a few years ago.

Lily just shrugged.

The day ended quickly, and the Ceran, Melissa, and Crystal said goodbye to Lily, and went to their own dormitories, to catch up with their dorm mates. Their dorm mates were Tessa Lianas, Allie Rhodes, Belinda Lianas, and Annabelle Karsts. Tessa and Belinda were twins, but didn't look alike at all. Tessa, Allie, Belinda, and Annabelle were Ceran, Melissa, Crystal, and Lily's friends, but the two groups of four were just close friends, but not best friends with each other.

**(A/N Lily and all of them are best friends, and Tessa and all of them are best friends, but the two groups are just close friends, just to make that clear, because we don't really know how to phrase that, anyways, On with the story!)**

Even though Lily had her own bed in the Head's room, she had another bed in her old dorm, incase she ever wanted to go back.

"Oh my goodness! Hi guys! You all have gotten so much taller!" Melissa said.

They all exchanged hugs and talked.

"Yeah except me!" Belinda said, she was the shortest of the group, and her twin was the second tallest in the group; Allie was tallest, and Annabelle was second shortest. The girls laughed.

"Don't worry! You will grow!" Ceran said, between laughs.

The girls continued to talk and catch up on what they did over the summer, as Ceran, Melissa, and Crystal set their beds up next to each other.

Finally when it was 12:30 a.m., each girl had finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The week passed fairly quickly, and it was Friday already. Melissa, Ceran, and Crystal all decided to join Lily once again in another girl's night, sleeping over at Lily's dorm.

"Hey! We should make every Friday a Girl's night officially!" Crystal suggested.

"Sure! That's a good idea!" Lily said, agreeing.

"So Lily," Ceran said, grinning mischievously, "Who do you like?" She rushed in the end.

"Ugh," Lily said, rolling her eyes, "You guys have been asking me all of last year! I though you gave up already!" She exclaimed.

"Nope!" Melissa grinned, "Besides! Since we asked all last year, I think we deserve to know this year!"

After many minutes of continuous arguing, Lily finally gave in.

"Fine! But if I tell you, promise not to tell anyone!" Lily said.

"Yeah yeah, just go on!" Crystal said.

"Ok, it's Waldron Lewis." Lily said, blushing.

"Who's that?" Melissa asked.

Ceran had her eyes wide open, before she finally burst out laughing. "WALDRON?" She continued laughing, until Lily hit her. "Waldron is in our year, Gryffindor, sits in front of us in Potions? Dark brown hair? Tall, skinny, kind of nerdy guy?" Ceran said, beginning to laugh again.

"Oh!" Melissa said, realizing who it was.

"Well, are you going to do anything? You've liked him for about a year haven't you?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah! But I don't know what to say or do!" Lily protested. "Now can we change the topic or go to sleep?" Lily said, beginning to get tired and embarrassed.

Melissa, noticing this, agreed, to not pressure Lily anymore.

The girls went to sleep, but was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise outside.

"What was that?" Crystal asked, scared.

"Let's go check!" Ceran said, excitedly.

The girls got their wands out and cautiously walked outside, with Ceran leading them. When they saw it was just the Marauders fooling around in the Head's common room, the girls just looked at Lily; she usually handled any 'cases' with the Marauders.

"WHAT WAS THAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO WAKE US ALL UP! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PRAT AND CAN'T BE THE LEAST BIT SENSITIVE AND LET US SLEEP!" Lily screamed, she was cranky when she was woken up, when she had just fallen asleep. "PLEASE JUST SHUT UP AND LET US SLEEP!" She concluded, and went past the girls, back into her room.

The girls followed, giving the boys glances, as if saying 'sorry' for Lily. Ceran, Melissa, and Crystal only disliked the Marauders, and didn't hate them as much as Lily hated Potter. The girls even felt sorry that Lily always did that.

After that incident, the girls went back to their passive sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A few weeks later…_

"Hey Lily! I know you like Waldron!" Bethany said to Lily one afternoon in late September by the lake.

"What? No I don't" Lily said, hoping that she was just mistaken.

"Yes you do!" Bethany said.

"Who told you?" Lily asked, wondering where she had heard it from.

"No one, I just know." Bethany said in a somewhat mischievous way.

"Fine, yes I do, so what? Please don't tell anyone?" Lily asked while sighing.

"Sure, but I think you should tell him." Bethany suggested.

"Why?" Lily said.

"Just do it!" Bethany said.

"I don't want to; it's probably just some silly crush." Lily said.

"Do you want me to tell him for you?" Bethany implored.

"Uh," Lily thought for awhile. She knew Bethany wouldn't leave until she got what she wanted.

"Fine" Lily said, sighing.

"Alright!" Bethany said, beaming, and walked away.

Lily suddenly realized what she had just done and got up to run to her best friends for help.

"Ceran! Meliss! Crys!" Lily called in the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily? Are you ok?" Melissa asked, sensing something was wrong right away.

"Oh my goodness! You won't believe what I just did!" Lily exclaimed.

"What happened Lils?" Ceran asked.

"Well, Bethany was talking to me by the lake, and she told me that she knew I liked Waldron. Then she just randomly asked me if she could tell him that I liked him. I wanted her to go away, and knew she wouldn't unless I said yes, so I said yes, and I just realized what I just did! What am I going to do?" Lily said, panicking.

"Oh my goodness! Lily! Calm down! I'm sure it will be ok! He might like you too!" Crystal said in a comforting tone.

After awhile of coaxing Lily, they finally got her to calm down and not be embarrassed by it.

They finally took her out of the Gryffindor Common Room to find Bethany.

"Oi Bethany!" Crystal called.

"Yes?" Bethany asked.

"Did you ask yet?" Ceran asked in a threatening tone.

"Yeah!" Bethany replied.

"Well? What did he say?" Lily asked, anxious to what the answer was going to be.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Waldron! I have to tell you something!" Bethany said._

"_What?" Waldron asked, annoyed that she pulled him away during a game of wizards chess with his best mate._

"_Well, Lily wanted me to tell you that she likes you." Bethany said._

"_Oh, really?" Waldron said, his face remaining expressionless._

"_Yeah." Bethany replied._

"_Oh, ok. Is that it?" Waldron said._

"_Well, do you like her back?" Bethany questioned._

"_I don't know?" Waldron replied, and walked back to his game._

"_Ugh." Bethany said, rolling her eyes, and walked away._

_End of flashback._

"That's it?" Lily asked.

"Yep!" Bethany said, and walked away to join her "friends"

"Oh my goodness you guys! I am _so_ embarrassed!" Lily said, burying her hands in her face. She started to run back to her Head's room.

"Come on." Ceran said, following Lily.

Lily ran into someone right at the entrance to the Head's room, she looked up to see a curious James Potter looking back into her eyes.

The two walked into the Head's common room. "Lils? What's wrong?" James asked in a surprisingly nice voice.

"What do you care?" Lily asked, beginning to cry.

"I care Lily, but if you don't want to talk about it, I understand, we can just sit here and you can cry on my shoulder." James said. The two were now sitting on the couch.

Ceran and the other girls had seen that James took over, and quietly snuck out of the Common Room, and snickered, and walked away.

Lily cried more, and began explaining everything that happened just then.

"Oh, it's ok! Waldron is just a git, and didn't realize that a beautiful girl liked him!" James said.

Lily looked into James' hazel eyes. She was surprised that he was being so understanding, kind, and complimenting her without any smart-alec comments.

"Thanks James." Lily said, after a few minutes of silence.

James opened his eyes widely, he was surprised that Lily called him by his first name.

"No problem Lily, if you ever need me just go ahead and knock on my door." James replied.

"Thanks again." Lily said, and walked slowly back to her own room.

James burst into a wide grin and walked to his own room.

Lily lay in her bed, and thought that James had changed somewhat over the summer. She began liking this James much better than the pranking James. She dozed off.

James was lying in his bed, thinking of the progress he had gotten with Lily. He had finally been able to have a conversation with her, with out being called a git or a prat. He soon drifted off as well, dreaming about Lily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Many weeks passed since the incident with Waldron, and James and Lily's relationship had gotten much closer to each other. Lily began liking him more and more as each day passed.

Ceran and Lily were talking to each other in Lily's room, when Melissa and Crystal had Divination. Ceran and Lily had given up on Divination.

"What's up Lily? You seem so distracted lately." Ceran said.

"C, I think I like James." Lily said suddenly.

"What? Are my ears hearing you right? THE Lily Evans likes THE James Potter? No way! Are you serious or just joking with me here?" Ceran asked.

"I'm serious!" Lily protested.

"Since when!" Ceran asked curiously.

"Well, since the whole Waldron thing. I don't know, James just has been showing this totally different side of him! He has been talking to me a lot lately at night in our common room. I don't know, I like this other side of him." Lily said, thinking about James.

"Wow." Ceran said, astonished. "Does Melissa and Crystal know about this?"

"No, please don't tell them either, only you know. Don't tell anyone ok? I am just closer to you and not as close with Meliss and Crys. Just don't ok? Please?" Lily asked.

"Sure." Ceran said, respecting her friend's one wish.

"Hey guys!" Melissa said, suddenly bursting into the room.

"Ah! Finally it is Friday! I have been waiting all week for our Girl's night!" Crystal said.

"Yep! So relaxing eh? Neither of us get any sleep!" Ceran said, chuckling to herself.

The girls laughed and followed their regular 'Girl's Night' ritual, staying up late and talking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In case you didn't know, 'Crys' is pronounced like 'Chris'. Just wanted you to know that.**

**I posted this one without letting my partner see it first, so I am so sorry! But if she sees anything in here that she doesn't like later on, we may just repost.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	3. A Turn in Events

**Thanks to Tayla -vs- Lyla for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Thanks to Tayla –vs- Lyla for reminding us about Hufflepuff and loyalty and all of that! We have changed it, so if you want to look back at the past chapter, feel free to! We changed Bethany and her whole little group into Slytherin.**

** Also, to anyone we might have scared away with that anonymous reviewer reply, very sorry! **

** Ceran, James, & Sirius are on the Quidditch team, we just wanted to leave the tryouts out of the story.**

**Recap!**

"_What's up Lily? You seem so distracted lately." Ceran said._

"_C, I think I like James." Lily said suddenly._

"_What? Are my ears hearing you right? THE Lily Evans likes THE James Potter? No way! Are you serious or just joking with me here?" Ceran asked._

"_I'm serious!" Lily protested._

"_Since when!" Ceran asked curiously._

"_Well, since the whole Waldron thing. I don't know, James just has been showing this totally different side of him! He has been talking to me a lot lately at night in our common room. I don't know, I like this other side of him." Lily said, thinking about James._

"_Wow." Ceran said, astonished. "Does Melissa and Crystal know about this?" _

"_No, please don't tell them either, only you know. Don't tell anyone ok? I am just closer to you and not as close with Meliss and Crys. Just don't ok? Please?" Lily asked._

"_Sure." Ceran said, respecting her friend's one wish._

"_Hey guys!" Melissa said, suddenly bursting into the room._

"_Ah! Finally it is Friday! I have been waiting all week for our Girl's night!" Crystal said._

"_Yep! So relaxing eh? Neither of us get any sleep!" Ceran said, chuckling to herself._

_The girls laughed and followed their regular 'Girl's Night' ritual, staying up late and talking._

**That was a pretty long 'recap' but we just wanted to remind you that Lily is beginning to like James! Now, on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_October 21_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't written in forever! Hogwarts has just been hectic. But I have soo much news for you! Remember how I kept saying how James Potter was a cocky, arrogant git? Things have changed. A lot. I think I like him now. But I am not sure, maybe it's just a random crush? Who knows? Well, it is almost time for classes so I have to go. _

_Until Later!_

_Lily._

Lily tucked her diary under her bed and got ready for classes. She walked to breakfast in a particularly happy mood, and she had no idea why.

"Hi Lily!" Melissa called brightly to Lily from her seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi guys!" Lily replied.

"What classes do we have today?" Ceran asked.

"Charms and Potions." Crystal replied.

"Aw man! I hate both of them. Argh, whatever." Ceran said.

"What! How can you hate Charms and Potions! They are my favorite subjects!" Lily said.

The girls walked to Charms, and found seats near the front of the classroom.

"Agh! I am sooo sore!" Ceran complained as they were waiting for the professor to come.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I was practicing Quidditch and ballet and doing all my stretches last night before all of you came in." Ceran replied.

"Oh, sucks!" Lily replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After their Charms and Potions lessons, Ceran left for Quidditch practice and the girls went back to finish their homework.

"Hey Lily, ugh I am sooo sore! Before practice I was just sore, but now I am SORE! See the difference?" Ceran said, plopping onto Lily's bed after Quidditch practice. Lily was at her desk working on her Transfiguration essay.

Lily looked back at Ceran to reply, but saw that Ceran had already fallen into a deep sleep. Lily got tired of her Transfiguration essay and went out to the Heads common room to think by the fire.

As she walked in, she noticed James already sitting by the fire; she sat in the couch across from him and smiled.

"Hi." James said.

"Hey." Lily replied, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just bored." James replied.

Lily laughed. "You get bored quite easily eh?"

"Yeah." James said, absentmindedly. "Wanna see something funny?"

"Ok?" Lily said.

James showed her a picture of a girl.

"I thought that was you the first time I saw it." James said, looking at Lily.

"Really? Is that how I look like?" Lily asked, amused. "Where did you get it from?"

"Ceran dropped it on her way out of Quidditch practice. Which reminds me, can you give it back to her for me?" James asked.

"Sure." Lily said, taking the picture. "I don't really look like this do I?" Lily asked.

"No, I just can't stop thinking about you." James blurted out.

"Uh," Lily said uneasily as James moved closer to Lily. "Are you serious? Is that a good or bad thing?"

"A good thing, I think?" James replied.

"No! You are too good for me." Lily said, feeling uneasy.

"No, you are soo much better than me, I am not worthy!" James said. Causing Lily to laugh.

"Did you finish your homework?" Lily said, wanting to change the subject.

"All except Transfiguration, it isn't due until Wednesday." James said. "Are you done?"

"Nope, Transfiguration is taking a long time, it's so hard!" Lily exclaimed. "Hey are you going on the Paris trip during spring break?" Lily asked, referring to the Paris trip that all seventh years were allowed to attend.

"No, I am going to visit relatives in the states." James said.

"Oh." Lily replied.

"Who are you rooming with?" James asked.

"Ceran, Melissa, and Bethany." Lily replied.

"Bethany? Why her? Isn't Crystal going?" James asked, he had a grudge against all Slytherins.

"Yeah, but Alice didn't have anyone to room with, so she is going with Tessa, Allie and Crystal. Crystal offered to go with Alice. So Bethany is the only person left. She isn't that bad you know!" Lily said.

James snorted, and gazed into Lily's dazzling eyes. Lily looked back at his hazel eyes and blushed.

"I really like you Lily." James suddenly said. Lily's eyes widened.

"I think I like you too James." Lily said quietly, blushing.

"Really?" James asked; it was obvious that he didn't believe her because she had denied him so many times before. "I don't believe you. Prove it."

"How do I prove it? Well you make my stomach feel funny." Lily said. "And I don't believe you."

"How can you not believe me? I've been asking you out since first year!" James said.

"Well, I didn't think you meant it, that's why I always rejected you. I thought it was some silly joke." Lily said.

"Nope! Lily Evans! I proclaim my undying love for you!" James exclaimed. Lily laughed. "You know, you still haven't proved to me that you liked me! And I just did!"

"How?" Lily asked.

"Fine, if I were to ask you out again, not as a joke, what would you say?" James asked.

"I would say yes." Lily said, surprising both James and her self.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yep." Lily said.

"What if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" James asked.

"I would say yes." Lily said.

"Really? Are you serious?" James asked.

"Yeah." Lily replied.

"So as of now we are a couple?" James asked incredulously.

"October 21st!" Lily said, feeling strangely brave.

"Wow." James let out a breath and sank back into his chair. He felt like he was the happiest person in the world.

"Erm, it's getting late, I'm going to wake Ceran up and go to sleep. Night!" Lily said, walking to her room smiling.

James looked at her walk back to her room and went to his own room.

Lily opened her door and felt it hit something hard. She looked around her door to see Ceran listening into her conversation with James.

"Ceran!" Lily hissed, closing the door. "How much did you hear?"

"Just about all of it." Ceran replied, beaming like mad.

The girls were silent, and suddenly burst into several screams.

"I can't believe you said yes to Potter!" Ceran said.

"Me either." Lily said, thinking about what had just happened.

"Well, congrats I guess. But for now, I am really tired, so, bye!" Ceran said, walking to the door and yawning. "Oh, can I tell the other girls?" Ceran asked, stopping at the door.

"Sure I guess." Lily said, heading to her own bed. "Night!"

"Night."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**James and Lily got together! Yeah I know, pretty quick eh? Oh well! It goes with the story!**

**Sorry these updates take so long! We procrastinate quite a lot. Ahha! And school is starting soon! Next week in fact! So sorry if we don't update as soon as you want us to. **


	4. Spreading the News

**Thanks to ****story-angel for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Recap!**

_Lily opened her door and felt it hit something hard. She looked around her door to see Ceran listening into her conversation with James._

"_Ceran!" Lily hissed, closing the door. "How much did you hear?" _

"_Just about all of it." Ceran replied, beaming like mad._

_The girls were silent, and suddenly burst into several screams._

"_I can't believe you said yes to Potter!" Ceran said._

"_Me either." Lily said, thinking about what had just happened._

"_Well, congrats I guess. But for now, I am really tired, so, bye!" Ceran said, walking to the door and yawning. "Oh, can I tell the other girls?" Ceran asked, stopping at the door._

"_Sure I guess." Lily said, heading to her own bed. "Night!" _

"_Night."_

**So what happened was Lily finally admitted her feelings to James and became a couple! Now, On with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_October 22_

_Dear Diary,_

_Remember what I told you yesterday? Well you'll NEVER guess what happened! I was talking to James last night and I admitted my feelings for him! Turns out that him asking me out wasn't a joke! It was real! He then asked me out and said he really liked me! I said yes and then he asked if I would be his girlfriend! I said yes again! I guess I showed my Gryffindor courage by doing that; I would NEVER pluck up the courage to do that! I went back to the room to see Ceran eavesdropping! She makes me laugh, but at least the door hit her when I was trying to get in! Ha Ha! Just kidding! But it did. I better get to breakfast now. Bye!_

_Lily._

Lily tucked her diary away and began her way to the Great Hall. She spotted James sitting on the Head's common room couch.

"Morning Lily!" James said cheerfully.

"Morning James!" Lily replied happily.

"Ready for breakfast?" James asked.

"You were waiting for me?" Lily asked surprised.

"Of course! Now, can I escort this lovely lady to breakfast?" James asked, offering Lily a hand.

Lily and James walked out together arm in arm to the Great Hall. They could see everyone's head turning and staring at them as the Hall got extremely quiet.

Suddenly, there was a mob of whispers heard throughout the Hall about the latest couple.

Lily put her head down as James walked down the row with his head held up high, and joined their friends.

"Oh my gosh Lily! Congratulations!" Crystal said.

"Nice one mate!" Sirius called, beaming.

The couple could still hear people talking about them.

"Did you just see that?! Lily finally said yes to Potter!" said one group.

"James is taken now! All because of that stupid Evans!" said a group of girls.

"Noo! Lily finally agreed to Potter! Now Lily can never notice me!" said another group.

"Geez, you'd think people would get something better to talk about." Ceran said, rolling her eyes, already getting bored with the topic. She had a very short attention span.

The group ate their breakfast and slowly drifted off in pairs to their classes.

Lily and James walked to Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall was amazed to see Lily and James walk in hand in hand. _Ah, a day without a quarrel from the pair. Lovely. Still, it is rather odd that they are together. Hmm, no matter. Time to greet the class then._ She thought to herself.

She reviewed transfiguration that they had learned back in first year with them in that lesson.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At night, Lily and James were resting in the Head's Common room.

"Hey James, if it's not too late, we should have a Halloween Ball!" Lily burst out. She had been thinking about a Halloween Ball for awhile.

"Sure, we can make it a costume ball!" James said, perking up from his near slumber mode.

"Let's go ask McGonagall!" Lily said, standing up.

Lily and James went out and walked to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Hello Miss Evans and Mr. Potter! What do I owe to this late night visit?" McGonagall asked, appearing to be grading papers.

"Professor McGonagall, James and I were wondering if it wasn't too late, if we could have a Halloween Ball that was a costume party?" Lily asked.

"And we would have a Hogsmeade visit this weekend." James added.

"If you can pull it off, I don't see why not." McGonagall replied.

"Thank you Professor!" Lily said excitedly and exited with James following close behind her.

The next day everyone was talking about the Halloween Ball.

"What are you going to be?" said one group.

"I can't believe this is so short notice! How are we going to get dates?" said another group.

"Yes! Another Hogsmeade trip!" said another group.

"I think it's so awesome that you guys decided to have a Halloween Ball! I can't wait to find a costume!" said Annabelle.

"I can't wait!" Tessa squealed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day of the Hogsmeade trip came and everyone put on their warm clothing and went toward the exit.

"How about we split up so our costumes can be surprises?" Ceran suggested.

"Sure why not?" Remus replied.

"Ok, we'll go to Connie's Costumes." Melissa said.

"And we'll go to Wally's Wardrobe." James said.

"Let's meet at Three Broomsticks at 3:00." Lily said.

"Alright! Goodbye ladies!" Sirius said merrily.

The group split up and went their separate ways excitedly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girls walked in happily to Connie's Costumes.

"Hello ladies! Welcome to Connie's! If you need any help feel free to ask!" Said a dark haired girl in a Connie's uniform.

The girls smiled at her and looked around.

"Oh look! Lily! They have a muggle section! Wonder what's there." Said Crystal curiously and walked over the muggle section. The other three followed and looked around.

"Hey Lily! What's this?" Asked Melissa, looking at a baby blue dress.

"Oh cool! That's from a movie called 'Cinderella'! I have always loved that movie! I love all those Disney movies!" Lily rambled. Melissa and Crystal just looked at her blankly.

Lily laughed, "She's a princess basically. There are these movies that are different and well, er, there are different stories to it." She said, trying to explain it to the Melissa and Crystal.

"They are so cool! I used to watch them all the time!" Ceran added, being half muggle herself.

"Hey! I just got an idea! We can all be one of the princesses!" Lily said. The girls laughed and thought about it.

"Hey! Why not? What other kinds of dresses are there for the princesses?" asked Crystal.

"Try the Cinderella one!" Ceran said, giving Crystal the baby blue dress. "It would look so great on you!"

Crystal took the dress and went to try it on.

"Meliss, you should try this one!" Lily said, holding a yellowish golden dress. "Belle wore it when she danced with Beast."

Melissa looked at her confused, but took the dress to see how it looked.

"Ok, Lils, you totally need to be Ariel!" Ceran said, giggling, giving Lily a pink dress.

"Fine! If I am Ariel, then you need to be Jasmine!" Lily said, giving Ceran the purple dress.

The girls were all in the dressing rooms trying their costumes on.

"Ok, on the count of three, everyone come out with their dresses on. Ready? One… Two… Three!" exclaimed Ceran.

The girls stepped out of their stalls and looked around, then began laughing.

"Wow! We look so cool!" exclaimed Crystal, laughing.

The girls decided that they liked their costumes and changed to their regular clothes before going to the register.

"Have you girls decided?" Said the woman, and then looked at their costumes. "Wonderful choices! We have accessories for your costumes if you would be interested."

"Sure!" said Ceran.

"For the Cinderella costume, we have a blue headband, gloves, and a black choker that goes with the dress." The woman said, giving the headband, gloves, and choker to Crystal. "For Belle, we have gloves." She said, giving Melissa gloves that matched her dress. "We have a pink crown for the Ariel costume, and a purple headband for Jasmine." She said, and gave Ceran the purple headband and Lily the crown.

The girls paid for their dresses and accessories and left excitedly from the store chattering about their costumes and the ball.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Meanwhile_…

The guys were looking around Wally's Wardrobes and couldn't decide.

"What is there to be!?" Sirius questioned, already getting tired at looking at the clothes.

"How about we just go to Three Broomsticks and ask the girls?" James suggested.

"Or, we can wear these costumes!" Remus said, holding four costumes up.

The other three looked at where Remus was.

Sirius ran up to a costume that was white with a bit gold and looked rather different from the other three.

"THIS ONE! THIS ONE LOOKS SO COOL!" Sirius said, enthusiastic because he liked how interesting it looked. "I like this cool fluffy hat thing!" He said, and rushed to try it on.

"Remus, you take the big blue one!" James said, laughing. Remus just shrugged and took it.

"Peter, I guess you take this white one." James said, handing the white top and red bottom costume to Peter. "I guess I'm taking this one then." James said to himself. He had a costume similar to Peter's, but had blue pants matching.

The boys quickly bought their costumes, and went to the Three Broomsticks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So! How was the costume shopping ladies?" Sirius asked.

"Psssht! No one say ANYTHING!" Ceran said to the girls. "It's a surprise remember?" Ceran continued, while smirking.

"Well I can't wait!" Lily squealed.

The group enjoyed their butterbeer and talked about the Halloween Ball.

"Hmm, we should go back, it's getting dark." Melissa suggested.

"Good idea! Let's go!" Crystal agreed.

The group walked back to the castle, enjoyed their dinner, talked in the common room, and then went to sleep, looking forward to the Halloween Ball.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To anyone still reading this Fanfic: We are SO sorry for the wait! School has been so busy. So anyways, let us know if anyone is still reading, and if we should continue this. Thanks. & don't forget to review! **

**We added the Halloween Ball in last minute just because we thought it might add something to the story. Haha!**

**Also, sorry if it seems odd and like we repeated ourselves or something, because it is going to take me a while to remember what we wrote for this fanfic. Sorry again!**

**Oh, and it also seems like a lot of these things are so ironic or perfectly fitting. But it is just because we like things like that, so it isn't TOO complicated! (:**

**Review!**


	5. Sorry!

**Attention!: **

**I am very sorry, but I have gotten VERY busy this year and can't regularly post up the chapters to all of my stories. And I don't think I can finish Crazy Little Thing Called Love and Harry Potter and the Unknown Survivors before the 7th book comes out, since once it comes out, there is no real point of me continuing.**

**So I'm sorry if this makes anyone sad though i doubt it.**

**However, If you REALLY particularly like a fanfic for some reason, then tell me and I will try my best to try and post chapters up and finish the story before the 7th book. But if not, then thanks to everyone that had been reading my fanfics! (:**

**That's from my profile**

**Sorry!**

**-Trocle**


End file.
